Of Wiener Dogs and Snow Globes
by movethe.earth
Summary: It all happened because of that little puppy full of pure evil. KAIORA


**Well, I sprouted this idea a few hours ago and jumped to my computer to write it. I was just thinking, hm. What would Sora be scared of? And I remember a few months ago when a few friends and I were hanging out at my friend's house, there was this little wiener dog. I went over to pet it and it just snapped at me and started barking insanely. I immediately dashed away screaming, "SATAN DOG! THAT DOG IS POSSESSED BY SATAN!" I wish I had some holy water or something handy that day to exorcise the demon out of that freaking dog. But, I digress. This is my new oneshot, I was bored and having a writer's block on the story I'm starting so, yeah. :) Read and enjoy!**

I HATE DOGS.

I HATE THEM, I HATE THEM, I HATE THEM, I HATE THEM!

Oh, God. What am I going to do?

What do I do?!

SHE'S GOING TO KILL ME!

I paced nervously in her room, trying to figure out how fast I can replace it. Or maybe, she won't even notice it's gone! Oh, whatever, That's a terrible idea. Oh, _God_. I don't even want to think about the things she will do if she finds out about this.

I might as well start from the beginning.

I was walking through Destiny Island, minding my own business, when Kairi came rushing over to me.

"Sora!" she exclaimed breathlessly. "I've been looking everywhere for you!" I raised a brow. Looking for me? A blush crept up my cheeks but I mentally shook it off.

_Dude, you're hopeless._

_**You're hopeless.**_

My other personality just chuckled at my lame comeback as Kairi finally caught her breath. "Okay. I need to ask you a huge favor." she said and I shrugged.

"Okay, what is it?" I asked and she grabbed my shoulder, smiling. I felt my brain drain out of my ears at her touch.

"Could you please go to my house and watch after my new dog? My dad is out on a business trip and I have to go over to Selphie's about something. I feel terrible

leaving the sweet little puppy all alone." she smiled hopefully at me and I reciprocated.

"Of course." I replied and she grinned, flinging her arms around me. My eyes widened at the hug and I heard Roxas snicker in the back of my head. Before I could return the hug, she was already running down the street, waving goodbye to me. I sighed as I turned to head for Kairi's house. The street was quiet as I ambled along.

The silence was broken as I heard someone shout out at me. "Yo, Sora!" I turned to the voice to see Riku jogging toward me. I waved at him, continuing my journey to Kairi's house at the end of the street. "Where you going?" he wondered, now beside me. I frowned.

"I have to dog sit." I replied and he smirked at me.

"Let me guess. For Kairi?" he teased and I glared at Riku.

"Yes. For Kairi." I muttered and Riku began laughing.

"Are you ever going to tell her how you feel? It's getting kind of ridiculous."

"You're ridiculous!" I shot back and he snorted as we stopped in front of Kairi's house.

"Dude, make a move soon or you'll never get the chance." he said and I frowned at him.

"Shut up. Just give me time." I replied and he shook his head.

"I don't think you have the guts." he smirked before turning around and walking the other way. "And good luck with the demon dog." he added and then he was gone. I raised a brow.

"Demon dog?" I queried before heading inside the large house. Being the daughter of the mayor has its perks. I pushed open the door to find a little wiener dog waiting for me behind the door. Well, that doesn't look like a demon do-

My thoughts were cut short when the dog began barking viciously and lunged at me. I shrieked and sprinted away from the line of fire. It turned and growled at me and my eyes widened a little.

Demon dog is an _understatement_.

This thing is the spawn of SATAN. For a moment, I could have sworn the dog's eyes turned red as the dog seethed at me and I whimpered a little bit. Yes, I, the keyblade wielder and the savior of the worlds, whimpered. You would too if you were facing Satan's little lap dog. I jumped out of the way as it made another attempt to tear me limb from limb. I ran quickly into the kitchen as it tried to bite at my calves. I screamed like a girl as I jumped onto the kitchen counter. The dog leaped up in the air a few times but could not reach me.

So it waited. I am literally _shaking_. SHAKING. This dog is terrifying! It bared it razor sharp teeth at me and I bit my lip. How am I going to get away from this vicious dog?! I quickly jumped over the small dog. I sprinted up the stairs and the Satan dog was snapping at my heels. I quickly swung open the first door I found, which happened to be Kairi's room, and slammed the door shut behind me. When the door slammed, it shook the desk that was against the wall causing the snow globe on it to tumble to the ground and explode all over the hardwood floor. My eyes widened as I kneeled down to see which snow globe it was.

And here we are.

The pickle I put myself into.

I felt as if I was going to have a heart attack as the hell dog slammed it body against the door. I picked up the small base of the snow globe and stared at it with wide, scared eyes.

Holy crap, this day _sucks_. I could hear the dog yapping away outside the door as I frantically dug for my cell phone and flipped it open, dialing Riku's number quickly.

"Yeeeees?" he said and I could practically hear his smug grin.

"That dog, and I ran, and I was on the counter, and Satan, and it fell, and I don't know what to do!" I sobbed the last part.

"Whoa, whoa. Just calm down Sora. What fell?" he asked and I took a deep breath.

"The snow globe that her grandmother gave her." I breathed and I heard Riku gasp on the other line.

"No." he said and I nodded my head sorrowfully.

"Yes." I replied sadly.

"Dude, what are you going to do?" he demanded and I sighed.

"I have no idea." I said as the dog rammed itself against the door again, barking loudly. Riku started laughing.

"Is that the sweet little dog?"

"Sweet?! WHATEVER. If I wouldn't have ran away, that dog would have probably eat my brains out or something! It's pure evil!" I exclaimed and he laughed loudly. "Dude, this is not funny! First, I experience the scariest dog in the freaking universe, then I break Kairi's most prized possession!" I shouted and Riku finally calmed down.

"Well, I don't know what to tell you. I'm pretty sure Kairi's going to kill you." he stated and I grinded my teeth.

"Thank for the reassurance, best friend." I snapped.

"No problem, man. Anytime." he replied before hanging up. I gaped at the phone before shoving it back into my pockets. Then I looked at the floor and remember why I was freaking out before. I then began to hyperventilate and I heard a grinding against the door. Wow.

The dog is trying to gnaw its way through the wood.

I shiver at the thought it actually getting in when I heard the front door open.

"Sora?" Kairi's voice called out and I gasped, jumping out of her bedroom. The dog had already ran down the stairs to meet her and I walked down the stairs as I calmly as I could. She gave me a weird look. "What were you doing up there?" she wondered and I shook my head quickly.

"N-Nothing." I stuttered and she raised a brow at me as she picker up her dog and petted it sweetly. The once demon dog licked her face. My jaw dropped as the dog happily cuddled up against her.

What?! Did the antichrist come of its body when she came in?!

"I'm going to go upstairs to my room to put her in her pen, okay?" she said and my eyes widened and I shook my head at her.

"No, no, no. Stay down here." I said quickly, blocking her way up the stairs. She cocked her head at me.

"Uh, why?" she asked and I bit my lip nervously.

"Because um, the dog peed up there!" I blurted out and Kairi laughed briefly.

"Well, I better go clean it up then." she giggled and tried to head up to her room again. I quickly jumped in front of her and she frowned at me. "Sora. Please move out of my way." she insisted and I shook my head. "Why?" she demanded and I began to think of reasons but nothing came to mind.

_You're out of luck, man. Sucks to be you!_

"Uh, because!" was the only thing I could come up with. Kairi pursed her lips and sidestepped me before heading upstairs. I grimaced and waited for the scream. But nothing came. Kairi simply came out of her room and stared at me. She looked...disappointed. She looked down at the floor with sad eyes.

"You broke it." she muttered and I bit my lip again.

"I'm so sorry, Kairi. But you're Satan dog was trying to suck my blood out or something, so I went into the first room I came across and slammed the door. Then the snow globe fell. I'm so, so sorry." I was nearly groveling when she walked down the stairs slowly and walked over to me. Soon, she was _extremely_ close, which made me extremely nervous. Is she going to rip my head off? I felt myself begin to sweat from fear. Then...she hugged me._ She _hugged _me_. I stood there, shocked. I wrapped my arms around her slowly and I heard her sniffle quietly. "Ar-Are you crying?" I asked and she shook her head.

"No." she sniffed again and I pulled her away for a moment to look at her face. Oh, God. She is crying.

"Kairi. Please, please don't cry. I'm so sorry. Please don't cry." I begged and she hugged me again. "Please don't cry." I repeated and she dug her head in my chest.

_Dude. Why is she hugging you?_

I ignored Roxas as I consoled her, rubbing her back. I have never felt this confused _ever_. I mean, I just broke a snow globe that belonged to her dead grandmother, so to punish me, she hugs me. I should break things more often!

"I'm sorry, Sora. I didn't mean to cry all over your shirt." she said, snapping me out of my thoughts. She had pulled away and I hadn't even noticed. She smiled at me softly and I continued to be confused.

"You aren't mad at me?" I sputtered and she shook her head.

"No, Sora. Actually..." she trailed off and I raised a brow. "I hated that snow globe. It was so ugly. I only kept it because it was my grandmother's." she giggled.

"Then...why were you crying?" I asked.

"Because you ruined my rug! The liquid inside the snow globe got to my rug and ruined it." she said, punching my arm. I winced and rubbed it protectively. For such a tiny girl, she can pack a punch.

_Wimp._

_**Shut up.**_

Then the weirdest thing ever happened. I took a step closer to her and she smiled up at me.

"So, how about I make it up to you?" I suggested and she smirked. Her smirk went to shock when I leaned down and kissed her.

HOLY CRAP.

What happened to my common sense just now? What am I thinking? Kairi won't kiss me back! Oh, no!

Oh, God.

She's going to push me away.

Oh, no. Oh, no. Oh, no.

_Dude, calm down. She's kissing you back._

My brain then melted, so I could not understand Roxas's words. With all my frantic thoughts, my mind hadn't even processed that fact that she was kissing me back. That's right. _She_ is kissing _me_ back! And I totally made the first move. Ha!

In Riku's FACE!

**I enjoyed that last line. :) Review!**


End file.
